harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya (GrB)
Freya Blushing.png freyja.png Freyja7.png freyja_angry.png freyja_confused.png freyja_happy.png freyja_sad.png Freya (フレイヤ Fureiya, lit. Freya) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Although Freya appears older than other bachelorettes in town, she is not married. She is always busy working, and is often out of Zephyr Town during the weekdays. She has a job in the city, leaving early in the morning and returning after 5pm in the evening. On weekends, Freya likes to relax by taking a walk around Zephyr Town. In the Spring, Freya can be seen shopping at the bazaar. Freya seems rather solitary, though she is very polite, reserved, and kind. Marrying her doesn't require any additional friendship level with other villagers, as she has no family in town. 'Schedule'Grand Bazaar, Bachelorette Freya fogu.com 'Gifts'Grand Bazaar, Bachelorette Freya fogu.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event *Zephyr Café *8:00 pm to 10:00 pm *Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day Freya is deciding what tea she wants to drink with dinner when you walk into the café. She asks if you come to the café often. Yea, I do. (+3000 FP) She likes this place too, and comes here after working in the city all day. Freya feels the café is a nice place to relax at the end of her day. Not really. (-2000 FP) ---- Purple Heart Event *Walk from Zephyr Town to the Waterfall Area *1:30pm to 6:00pm *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *Freya is at a purple heart color (10,000 FP) or higher *You have seen the Black Heart Event You find Freya relaxing on the bridge. It is one of her favorite spots in the village, and she likes to visit here on her days off. Freya wants to go take a closer look at the windmill together with you. The two of you head over to the grinding windmill. Freya thinks this place is so different than the city. Her mom lives in the city but she prefers Zephyr Town. She becomes quiet and admits that she messed up at work. Freya doesn't want to think about it, but she can't help it.... She randomly changes the topic again, and asks when you think the windmill was built. I know when it was built. (+2000 FP) Freya thinks you know a lot, and then ponders the monotony of life; she works, visits the café, sleeps, and then goes back to work. Sometimes she feels she is spinning in the same place, just like a windmill. Talking about it makes her feel better though. Freya appreciates you listening to her troubles. I have no idea. (+2000 FP) ---- Blue Heart Event *Zephyr Café *8:00 pm to 10:00 pm *Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *Freya is at a blue heart color (20,000 FP) or higher *You have seen the Purple Heart Event Freya and Marian are talking in the café Freya thinks that it is quiet in the café today, like something is missing. Maybe she's thinking of a certain person who isn't there? Marian thinks she knows who Freya is thinking of. The two ladies notice that you're standing behind him, so Marian excuses herself and leaves the two of you alone. Freya asks if you're here for some tea or something else. Yea, I want tea. (-2000 FP) I'm here to see you. (+3000 FP) Freya thinks it's great that you're here to see her. She isn't here for tea either, but she thought you might stop by so she cam to see if you'd show up. Freya is hoping that you would talk with her for a bit. She tells you her job is going very well and she might get a promotion soon. That isn't what she wanted to talk to you about though, but she doesn't know how to say it. When she tries to talk to you she gets happy and shy. Maybe the next time you two talk she'll be able to say what she's trying to tell you. ---- Yellow Heart Event *Freya's house *10:15 pm to 12:00 am (midnight) *Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *Freya is at a yellow heart color (40,000 FP) or higher *You have seen the Blue Heart Event Freya is working late in her house. She is going over her research notes and anticipates that next week will be busy for her. Freya likes it when her job gets tough, since it is when her skills are put to the test. She asks if you like working on your farm. Yes, it's a fun challenge. (+2000 FP) Freya always imagined that a farm would be hard work, but you seem to be up to the challenge. She likes that you enjoy challenges, and she hopes that she never stops growing and learning new things. With you by her side, she can take on any of life's challenges! Sometimes it's too hard. (-5000 FP) 'Rival Heart Events' Black Rival Heart Event *Walk from Waterfall area to Zephyr Town *10:00 am to 12:00 pm *Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *Year 1, Summer 21 or later *Freya (boy player) or Ivan (girl player) at a black heart color Ivan and Freya bump into each other as they are leaving their houses for the day. Freya is surprised to see him, since she expects that he is suppose to be at work. Likewise, Ivan is expecting Freya to be at work too! She explains that she forgot a document at home, so she had to return to fetch it. Ivan comments that he didn't think of her to be someone who forgets things, which annoys her for a bit. As for Ivan, he admits that he too forgot something; some of his students' graded papers. Freya is impressed that he made the effort to return home for his students' papers. They both find humor in their little forgetful mistakes, and the two of them walk back to the city together. ---- Purple Rival Heart Event *Zephyr Café *8:00 pm to 10:00 pm *Tuesday or Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *You have seen the Black rival event *Year 2, Spring 26 or later *Freya (boy player) or Ivan (girl player) at a black or purple heart color Freya mentions that she usually doesn't see him at the café, but Ivan tells her that he does stop by from time to time. Ivan appears to be under some stress, so Freya invites him over to a table to chat. Ivan explains he has a new student who is very shy. She has good grades, but she barely answers any questions in class and doesn't talk to anyone. She even studies during recess! Ivan believes she should be out socializing at her age. This annoys Freya a bit, and tells him he's worrying too much. Ivan will just have to find someone that she can befriend, then the student should come out of her shell. Freya's right; the student just needs someone to help her adjust to being at the new school. Freya thinks it is sweet that he worries about his students, so he must be a great teacher. Ivan is glad he could talk to Freya about this problem. ---- Blue Rival Heart Event *Dirk and Ivan's house *8:00 pm to 9:00 pm *Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *You have seen the Purple rival event *Year 3 or later *Freya (boy player) or Ivan (girl player) at a black, purple, or blue heart color Freya stopped by just to say hello, and she notices that Ivan is listening to some lovely music. He invites her to move closer to the record player so she can hear the music better. She figures out that it is classical music, and asks Ivan what got him interested in this type of music. Ivan explains that the record collection belonged to his mother. His parents use to sit and listen to the records together. Ivan hopes to some day have a happy family like his parents did, assuming he finds the right person to be with, of course! Freya thinks he'll find someone someday, and asks if she could stay and listen to the music for a little bit longer. Ivan has no problems with her request, and tells her to stay as long as she'd like. After awhile, Freya thanks him for his courtesy and leaves to go home. ---- Yellow Rival Heart Event *Freya's house *7:00 pm to 9:00 pm *Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *You have seen the Blue rival event *Year 4, Summer 22 or later *Freya (boy player) or Ivan (girl player) at a black, purple, blue, or yellow heart color This time, Ivan is visiting Freya at her house. He brought a book that she wanted to read, but she doesn't seem to be aware that he is there. Freya eventually notices that Ivan is there, and he asks if she is feeling okay. Freya replies and tells him not to worry about it. Ivan can't be fooled though; he knows something is wrong. Freya admits that she's been very busy these days and she is really tired. She's swamped at work, and she doesn't want to mess it up. Ivan reminds her that she can't exhaust herself, else she won't be able to do any work at all. Ivan is right though. Freya apologizes for worrying him. He tells her that she has a nice smile and he'd like to see it more. He leaves so that she can get some rest. Random Events Girl Gossip * Freya's house * 7:00 pm to 11:00 pm - Saturday or Sunday * Light Rainy weather (closed umbrella icon) * Antoinette is at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more * Freya is at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more * Daisy is at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more * Sherry is at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more * You are playing as the girl main character 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Bachelorettes